


言葉にできない

by quarkocean



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 1





	言葉にできない

不管时光变迁，只要不变的是你就好。

究竟是因为忘却还是因为那根本就不存在，没有必要纠结于这样的选择题。

但是，提耶利亚说他收到来自那个男人的信了。

洛克昂·斯特拉托斯。

那个悲情而壮烈死去的男人，让机组成员们悲伤甚至在心上烙上永恒伤痕的男人，本应该活在所有人记忆里的男人，  
他是如何重生，又为何没有人得知。

刹那注视着提耶利亚手中的信封，盖了邮戳，正中央是洛克昂的字迹写着地址。他什么也没有说，并不代表他什么都不想知道。

提耶利亚走进了自己的房间，锁上门。  
连他自己也不敢相信，洛克昂会以这样的方式与他重新联系。

他曾经说过会活着回来的。

拆开信封，提耶利亚小心的展开信纸，生怕弄出褶皱来，他是太小心翼翼了，到了不可自拔的地步。  
读完信以后提耶利亚叹了口气，又把信收了回去，放在桌边。

除了等待，还能做什么呢。

能驾驭高达的驾驶员一代又一代，光是正在培训中的数量也和当时无法相提并论。刹那也好，阿雷路亚也好，提耶利亚也好，他们不再是必不可少。

然而，对于提耶利亚来说，现在这些已经不再重要，  
只有洛克昂·斯特拉托斯才是唯一。

一开始得知失去他的时候，提耶利亚还带着伤，看着那台破损不堪的GN-002，突然像是崩坏了的弦，脑海里一片空白。  
提耶利亚倒也没有因此折磨自己，即使那样做洛克昂也不会复生。  
太阳照常升起，生活依旧继续。  
只是对于生存这件事情越来越迷茫，正在延续着的生命到底要怎样面对。

"......提耶利亚？提耶利亚？还真是容易就睡着啊，"  
那熟悉的气息沓然，提耶利亚几乎不可置信，洛克昂静静的坐在他身边，一贯温柔的微笑，只教人愈加安心。  
决不是梦境，提耶利亚触碰到了洛克昂的脸颊，反复确认。  
这一切都是真实。

"怎么是这样惊慌的表情，难道不应该欢迎一下么，也算是离开那么久了......啊，疼！"

提耶利亚狠狠的往洛克昂的胸口砸了一拳，"为什么要离开我！"  
"为什么要送给我礼服！*" "然后对我......"  
"为什么会有那么多无法忘怀的记忆！"  
"为什么什么都不说就这样出现！"  
"为什么到现在才出现！"  
提耶利亚的愤怒与不甘，全都化成了星星点点的拳头落在洛克昂的身上，他没有办法说出口他是有多么痛苦与难过，他没有办法大声哭泣，  
他只能这样拼命逞强。

"为什么......"  
终于洛克昂抓住了提耶利亚的手，"这里还有伤口呢，再被你砸下去不出几拳就要裂开来了。"  
"你......"  
"我在这里不是么，提耶利亚。"  
洛克昂揽手将提耶利亚紧紧抱在怀中，他知道他说无数对不起，他那坏脾气的恋人也不会轻易接受，可是他又知道他是多么爱他，一如自己又多么爱他。

洛克昂轻轻把提耶利亚放到床上，"那我们来做些什么来补偿你吧。"  
见提耶利亚正要抵抗，洛克昂握住了提耶利亚的手，"没想到你那么执念于那件礼服下次换一种款式吧，"洛克昂的另一只手搭上了提耶利亚的腰际，"要是这里线条收紧的，会更好看的，"他坏笑，深邃的眼睛里都是眷恋。  
"洛克昂·斯特拉托......"洛克昂吻住了提耶利亚，浓烈而大胆。不可自抑的呻吟声从提耶利亚的嘴角流泻出，他又何尝不是害怕，就连这样短暂的时光也抓不住，就马上会匆匆结束。  
洛克昂，洛克昂，洛克昂...提耶利亚从心底里叫着洛克昂的名字，如果被粗暴对待的话也无所谓了吧，但是洛克昂决不会这么做的。

就这样死去吧，一个人带着同洛克昂最后的记忆。

+nothing gonna change+

"洛克昂，"提耶利亚睁开眼睛，那封信就躺在桌上，完好无损。他拆开信，却是一片空白。

房间的门同时被打开，是刹那。

"刹那，我...我和洛克昂的事......你们..."  
"我们一直都知道啊，我们知道...你很难过。"  
提耶利亚转头看向信纸，"原来是这样啊，"

这样。

"刹那，提耶利亚呢？""当然是..."  
他一直在那里，一个人。他知道他会来，他会和他在一起。

因为他除了等待，只会等待。

宇宙的每个角落都是他的存在。

the end  
2011-02-05

*老黄历参见[candle light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859883)


End file.
